


Beyond The Ken Of Maps

by Frayach, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle is being fought and Voldemort's forces are winning. Draco is crouched in a corner of what was once his family's grand ballroom wearing his Death Eater robe and mask. He knows they'll capture Harry and torture him and that Draco will be forced to watch - or, even worse, participate. He can't bear the thought. When Harry finds him just minutes before it's too late, Draco asks him for a final token of his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Ken Of Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).



**Title:** Beyond The Ken Of Maps  
 **Author:** frayach  
 **Beta:** sisi_rambles  
 **Summary:** Inspired by reira_21's gorgeous [The Day Before the War](http://reira-21.livejournal.com/25432.html). The final battle is being fought and Voldemort's forces are winning. Draco is crouched in a corner of what was once his family's grand ballroom wearing his Death Eater robe and mask. He knows they'll capture Harry and torture him and that Draco will be forced to watch - or, even worse, participate. He can't bear the thought. When Harry finds him just minutes before it's too late, Draco asks him for a final token of his love.  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** dark themes, violence, Draco's death  
 **Cover Art:** reira_21  
 **Length:** 00:24:47  
 **Reader’s Notes:** Many thanks to reira_21 for blanket permission to use her artwork for this, and to melusinahp for giving permission for her giftart to be used to make both the PDF and this cover for the podfic. :) You guys are awesome! ♥

As always, thank you to frayach for permitting me to podfic her stories that resonate with me. :)

[Link to live streaming](http://leemarchais.livejournal.com/31885.html)

  


[Story Text](http://frayach.livejournal.com/65478.html) | [Beyond The Ken of Maps - MP3 Download (29.14MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?6pfvuuao7im601x)/[Alternate Download For Mp3 (right click, save as)](http://www.marchais-walker.com/podfic/01%20%5BHP%5D%20Beyond%20The%20Ken%20Of%20Maps%20by%20Frayach.mp3) | [Audio Book File (27.21MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?dffbj6k5d4pliu9)


End file.
